The Dream
by Racey
Summary: Ichigo has an experience that leaves him wishing it hadn't only been a dream. Yaoi, three-some, oneshot. Gift fic for my friend, BettyeK.


**THE DREAM**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach...

**This is for my buddy, BettyeK. I've never written this sort of thing before, so I hope you like it, love!**

Onwards...

XOXOXO

Ichigo pressed a hand to his forehead and grimaced. He was burning up with fever and his body was weary and achy with a side of the shakes. He hoped it was nothing too serious because exams were coming up and he absolutely couldn't miss them, not to mention, he was sure sickness couldn't be used as an excuse for shirking his substitute shinigami duties.

He stepped into his bedroom after a long day at school, grateful that his lunatic old man wasn't home at the moment and if he was, he was too busy in the clinic to pay him any mind. His little sisters didn't appear to be anywhere around either.

_Crap_.

He really could have used some of Yuzu's porridge before making it his business to pass out in bed. _Ah, well, some ramen would have to suffice in the way of food_. He needed medicine first, though. Ichigo trudged over to his desk, throwing the drawer open and feeling around inside for his jar of pain relievers/fever reducers. His hand closed around the small jar and he ripped open the cap eagerly, tapping two tablets into his palm before he left his bedroom and headed for the kitchen and a bowl of instant ramen.

His body was protesting the entire way, but he knew in order for the medicine to work properly and faster, he would need some type of sustenance. He reached into the cabinets over the stove and brought down a bowl of pork flavored instant ramen. Following the instructions, he filled it with lukewarm water and stuck it in the microwave for three minutes. He piddled around at the kitchen table until the microwave dinged, signaling that his food was ready.

Ichigo retrieved the steaming bowl and went back to the kitchen table after grabbing a set of wooden, disposable chopsticks from the counter. He placed his medicine on a napkin beside the bowl and began to eat, his mind wandering.

Rukia had been acting rather strange lately, disappearing at odd moments and fidgeting all the time. _Now, come to think of it, so had Renji_. Ichigo scowled a bit, wondering what was going on with his friends and why he seemed to be the only one that noticed it. Ishida hadn't even had a comment for them and he normally had a smart remark for everyone. If Chado knew about it, he hadn't made it known either. Ichigo didn't expect anything from Inoue, but still. _Wasn't she kind of close to Rukia, if not Renji?_

He shrugged, gathered a cluster of noodles between his chopsticks and blew absently before slurping them up. _He would get to the bottom of his friends' strange behavior after he got over whatever was ailing him_. His throat felt scratchy, like he was on the verge of a sore throat and just the thought of it annoyed the hell out of him. _Fuck, why did he have to get sick now? _

Ichigo finished up the ramen, drank down the broth and swallowed his medicine, along with a large glass of water. That took care of the food aspect, now he was ready for the sleep part. His body was practically on its knees, begging him to put a little pep in his step and get to his bed. He slowly made his way up the stairs to his room, changed into a pair of forest-green basketball shorts and a white t-shirt before crawling into his nice, soft bed under his nice, soft blankets.

He was out in under thirty seconds.

**XxxxxxxX**

Ichigo rolled onto his side, frowning at the discomfort he felt. He slit open a tired brown eye, both snapping wide open when he took in his surroundings. He jerked to a sitting position and swung his head around, mouth falling open in shock. _Just where the fuck was he?_ Upon closer inspection, he realized he was seated on sea of white sand that seemed to be resting atop large windows. He used his hand to brush aside a pile of the grainy material and confirmed his suspicions when he stared down at his own reflection.

Ichigo climbed to his feet, realizing that he seemed to still be in his human form because he was still wearing his basketball shorts and t-shirt. A few more glances around revealed a large, spindly tree a few feet away, the distant sky was dark as pitch and a bright, white crescent moon hung in the blanket of black. There were no stars and everything was dead silent. It wasn't quite Hueco Mundo, but it certainly wasn't his inner world either.

_What the hell was going on? Was he dreaming?_

Suddenly a ghostly chuckle floated through the quiet and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he whirled around trying to locate the source. He didn't see anything except the fragile looking tree, more white sand and the imprints of window frames underneath said sand. He was getting annoyed and his body was betraying him, shaking slightly and quickly developing goosebumps. A shimmering tingle teased his senses and again he whirled in place, trying to find whatever was fucking with him. He knew someone was there, he just didn't know who, what or where, which in the grand scheme of things, were really good questions.

"Look, I know someone's there! Stop fuckin' around an' show yourself!" he barked, agitation growing with each passing moment.

Again the chuckle rode the waves of eerie silence, this time closer, but when Ichigo spun to search for its origin, he found nothing. _Again_. He ground his teeth together and balled his hands into fists, his eyes narrowing as they perused the deceptively empty environment.

Suddenly, a pair of strong, yet slender and toned arms wrapped around his waist, trapping his arms at his sides in an iron grip. Ichigo felt his eyes go incredibly wide as he tried to turn and face who or whatever was holding him captive. His efforts were made in vain because at the moment, the being behind him was overpowering him. He clenched his teeth and struggled regardless, angry that he'd been taken advantage of. _How had this being managed to creep up on him so easily?_

"Nah, nah, calm down, King," a watery voice whispered in his ear and Ichigo recognized it as the voice of his hollow.

"What the fuck is this?" he snarled.

The albino copy of himself traced the shell of his ear with his blue-black tongue, chuckling again as he tightened his hold, "This is what yer mind is conjurin' up while yer sleepin'. Naughty, naughty, King."

Ichigo blushed furiously as his efforts renewed themselves and just like the last time, went in vain. _How had his hollow known something like that? Was it because he existed inside of him and was able to see whatever Ichigo saw? Fuck, that meant he knew about-_

"Yeah, don' like it much, but I know," his hollow murmured, his shivery voice tinged with distaste.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Ichigo ground through clenched teeth, thoroughly mortified at having his secret known.

At that moment there was another strange shimmering, the air wavering and thickening with a heavy reiatsu. Footsteps were heard approaching them from behind and Ichigo tensed, unhappy about being held immobile while someone or something else was creeping up on him. The closer the being got, the easier it was for Ichigo to read its reiatsu and once he recognized it, his eyes went even wider, his mouth falling open in astonishment.

His hollow sighed, the sound turning into an exasperated snicker, "Shoulda known ya'd show yer ugly mug here," he mumbled.

Ichigo felt his heart racing and willed it to calm down, but that wasn't going to happen. It was easing its way towards his throat, forming an uneasy lump there as the new being spoke, confirming Ichigo's suspicions, "Fuck you. I ain't here ta talk ta yer ass," the deep, gruff voice rumbled, making Ichigo stifle a whine.

_What the hell was going on? Why were the two beings he had a guilty attraction to, suddenly holding him hostage while he stood helpless in his fucking pajamas and human form? _

The other being stepped around and in front of him and Ichigo felt his breath hitching in his chest, his heart thundering behind his ribs and his stomach filled to the brim with madly fluttering butterflies. His mouth was dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of it as the tall Espada stared down at him, a wide, serrated grin splitting his face in half. The white, bone fragment mask on his right cheek was a stark contrast to the tanned skin it rested upon and those impossibly blue eyes were intense, sending chills skittering down his back. The teal markings under those eyes enhanced his handsome features, which included a head full of thick, soft-looking, wild, bright blue hair.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_.

Ichigo had a moment where all he could do was stare back at the magnificence before him, taking in the short, white, black-collared jacket that the Espada wore open, displaying an abundance of mouth-watering muscle in the form of dancing pectorals and wash-board abs, interrupted by his hollow hole. The three-quarter sleeves showed off his strong-looking forearms and the white hakama he accompanied the jacket with, rode low on his slim hips. His sword hung loosely at his left side, the blue and silver handle glinting ominously. Whenever they fought, Ichigo had to stifle the driving urge to yank off the Espada's black obi and molest all that deliciously exposed skin.

"Yo, shinigami. Bit of a sticky situation, ne?" the blue-haired arrancar asked, voice heavy on the amusement.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, refusing to be baited. He still didn't understand why he was in this place with two very dangerous hollows, but with the way they were behaving, it was starting to become all too obvious. He squirmed in his hollow's hold, grunting when it tightened and damn near crushed his bones.

"C'mon, King. Les' play nice. Yer mind is sayin' ya want this, so why're ya strugglin' so much?" his hollow asked as he aligned himself with Ichigo's backside, something hard and having nothing to do with Zangetsu pressing against him.

Ichigo sucked in an astounded breath, thinking maybe this was one big joke or something. _That, or a dream. This absolutely couldn't be real_. His hollow's black-fingernailed hand reached down for the hem of his t-shirt in one swift movement, his cool palm pressing against Ichigo's abdomen, making his stomach muscles clench, "What the fuck're you doing?" he snapped, nut-brown eyes wide with disbelief.

His hollow leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple, the hand on his abdomen tracing slow circles into his skin, "Givin' ya whatcha want," he murmured and Ichigo shuddered.

His body temperature skyrocketed through the roof and he was having a hard time slowing his heart rate. To make matters worse, Grimmjow stepped forward, invading his personal space and made his body quiver from the close proximity. The blue-haired arrancar kept his wide, slightly unhinged grin in place, sharpened canines gleaming under the moon as he dipped his head and buried his face in Ichigo's neck, inhaling deeply, "Fuck, I love that smell," he growled before his tongue flicked out for a taste.

Ichigo jerked and gasped at the feel of the wet appendage laving over his pulse. He couldn't breathe and kami knew, he damn sure couldn't think straight. He didn't know what the fuck was going on, but his body was certainly enjoying the attention from the two beings he was sure hated his fucking guts. His hollow's treacherous hand slid downwards, slipping beneath the waistband of his shorts to tease the short, fine orange hairs right above his manhood. He couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "What the hell is going on?"

His hollow chortled, while Grimmjow gave a derisive snort, not even bothering to pull his face from Ichigo's neck. When Ichigo felt a sharp pinch to the juncture Grimmjow was harassing, he jumped and tried to turn his head in order to see what the fuck the arrancar was up to, gaining a low, throaty growl in response. "Don' move, shinigami," Grimmjow mumbled.

Ichigo was about to protest when his hollow's hand slid lower and wrapped around his shaft, squeezing roughly as he nipped his ear, "Ah!" he cried out, whether from the pain or the pleasure, he was unsure.

"There ya go, King. Thas what I like ta hear," the albino crooned, his warm breath fluttering over Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo cringed and bit his bottom lip, wondering why he didn't have the strength to fight these two off of him. His mind was screaming wrong, wrong, wrong, but his body was splaying itself across the ground wrapped neatly in a pretty red bow. _In other words, his mind was being outvoted_.

At that moment, Grimmjow removed himself from Ichigo's neck and glared at the albino. His arm shot out and his hand gripped the other hollow's wrist, yanking it out of Ichigo's shorts, "Move, snow man," he growled, making the pale hollow growl back.

For a minute, Ichigo thought the two were going to be at each other's necks, but then the tense period passed and his hollow scoffed, "Che, whatever."

Grimmjow drew his sword and Ichigo blanched, just knowing for a fact that he was about to meet his end, but instead, there were several quick swipes, a few flashes of metal and Ichigo's t-shirt fluttered to the ground in tiny, shredded bits of cotton. His mouth fell open at the ruined article and the leering smirk on the arrancar's face as his dangerous sword was sheathed. Suddenly, his jaw was gripped and his face forcefully turned towards his hollow, the albino wearing a matching smirk, his inverted eyes gleaming menacingly.

Ichigo choked down a gasp as his hollow firmly pressed his lips to his. He absently noticed that his arms were free, but for some strange reason, he had no fight left in him. His mind had been impeached and his body was now the new president of the united state of Ichigo. _Fine by him_. He parted his lips and accepted the probing, blue-black tongue of his hollow, adding his own to the dance, making their joined tongues look like those bubblegum swirled ice-pops. His hollow grinned into the kiss and Ichigo grunted softly, the grunt turning into a low moan as his right nipple was suddenly engulfed in a scorching, wet heat.

Grimmjow had taken hold of it between his surprisingly soft lips and was teasing it into a hardened, pink bud. The added sensation sent a wave of warmth rushing to his groin, his dick jumping to attention like a soldier. Grimmjow was kneeling in front of him, one hand caressing Ichigo's abdomen and the other heading for the waistband of his shorts. Ichigo clenched his stomach muscles again, this time in anticipation.

_He'd dreamt of a scenario like this several times, but had never expected it to become reality_.

Every nerve was sensitive and twitching with anxiety. _He wanted more_. He grabbed the back of his hollow's neck with one hand and drew him into a deeper kiss, angling his head for better access. He used his other hand to plow through Grimmjow's soft, blue hair, making the lowered arrancar grunt in pleasure. Ichigo's left nipple was soon engulfed in the same moist furnace and he outright groaned into the kiss he was sharing with his hollow. His left nipple had always been more sensitive than the right. Ichigo felt his body tensing as Grimmjow moved south, following the valley between Ichigo's pectorals, licking underneath the firm muscles before sliding his tongue over the indentations of his abdomen.

_It felt so fucking good_.

His shorts and boxers were gripped by the waistbands and tugged down over his hips, ending up in a forest-green and gray pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side eagerly, drawing an amused, yet dark chuckle from the Espada, "Yer all inta it now, ain't ya, shinigami?" Grimmjow muttered, his large hands traveling up Ichigo's thighs and making them tremble with want.

"Mmhm," he agreed, no longer caring that he was basically fornicating with an enemy, not to mention his own hollow that tried to kill him on a daily basis.

Ichigo turned his head slightly to peer down at Grimmjow in time to see the arrancar place a chaste kiss to the head of his straining length, the veins pulsing with blood. It bobbed in the air, practically begging to be touched and the look on Grimmjow's face assured him that it would be more than touched. Ichigo's hollow didn't like the attention he was bestowing on the blue-haired Espada, so he grabbed his jaw and turned his face back to him, breaking the kiss as he did so.

"King, I wantcha ta suck me off," he uttered, his watery voice thick with heat.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he stared into the inverted eyes of his hollow, the golden irises glowing intensely. _He certainly wasn't about to admit to having been thinking along the same exact lines_. Instead, he smirked and tugged on the hollow's collar with one hand, the other going to the black belt of his shihakusho. His hollow gave a wide grin and eagerly undid the belt, lowering his hakama to the ground and freeing his impressive erection all in a couple of quick motions. Ichigo inhaled an excited breath as he took in the sight of his hollow's arousal, but before he could dwell on the marvelous sight, his knees nearly buckled as his own dick was covered in soft, wet heat.

He glanced down and savored the sight of the blue-haired Espada trying to swallow him all in one go, those full lips wrapped around his pipe like a condom. Grimmjow hollowed his cheeks and started a agonizingly slow pace, lightly dragging his sharpened teeth against the ridges and veins of Ichigo's sensitive length. He jerked drastically when Grimmjow cupped his balls and rolled them in his palm at the same time as he used his other hand to stroke the part of Ichigo's dick that he couldn't completely suck down.

Ichigo was left panting and groaning helplessly, Grimmjow swirling his long tongue around and under his shaft, caressing every inch gently before stroking up to meet his mouth with his hand. "Fuck," Ichigo grunted, a hand burrowing into that pretty, blue hair. He thrust his hips forward, trying to bury himself to the hilt in that tantalizing mouth, his brows creased in concentration, but his hollow had other plans. The albino gripped the back of his head and forced him to turn his attention back to him, kissing him urgently and grinding his naked member against his hip.

Ichigo really didn't want to interrupt Grimmjow, but in order for him to comply to his hollow's wishes, he needed to kneel down, therefore making the Espada shift his position. Ichigo slowly began sinking to his knees and as predicted, Grimmjow pulled back from his dick with a wet pop and glared at him, "The fuck ya doin', shinigami?" he grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his large hand.

Ichigo frowned, just as disgruntled, "Changin' positions," he issued before he pulled his hollow down beside him. The pale being scowled a bit, but didn't argue as he was guided into a kneeling position. Ichigo lay on his back and turned onto his side, making it easier to access his hollow's rigid length, while Grimmjow adjusted to the change and settled himself between Ichigo's legs, going right back to his previous activity. He gripped the base of Ichigo's dick and immediately pulled the throbbing shaft into his succulent mouth, sucking hard and loudly.

"Mm, kami," Ichigo moaned.

His hollow reached down, grabbed a fistful of Ichigo's bright orange locks and guided his head towards his own leaking member, "C'mon, King. Ya got me all anxious now," he murmured and Ichigo grinned through the overwhelming pleasure as he wrapped a hand around the base of his hollow's dick.

The smell was musky and purely male and it turned Ichigo on with a hell of a vengeance. He wasted no time leaning forward and engulfing the head with his lips. His hollow tasted like salt and skin and the entire experience was heady and arousing. Ichigo sucked slowly, gradually taking in more of the pale flesh as he ran his tongue over the prominent veins and ridges. He set up a steady rhythm and the albino tightened his hold in his hair, moaning lowly as his hips moved in time to Ichigo's bobbing head.

"Yeah, King. Jus' like that," his hollow hissed, head lolling back as his eyes rolled shut.

Ichigo had no time to dwell on his hollow's reactions because Grimmjow pulled back from his dick and sucked his balls into his mouth, one sword-calloused hand still stroking him. Ichigo arched his back and moaned loudly, the vibrations making his hollow moan as well. This was so wrong, but it felt so amazing. _He honestly didn't care that he was doing such naughty things with these two beings at the moment. All he cared about was achieving orgasm_.

Grimmjow abandoned Ichigo's balls in favor of his still brick-like dick, slurping noisily as he sucked the length back into his mouth. Suddenly, Ichigo's hollow bowed his back and made a fist in Ichigo's hair, his thrusting hips morphing into frantic pistoning. Ichigo held on for dear life, gripping the albino's round bottom as he was literally fucked in the mouth. Grimmjow had paused his ministrations to watch the show, an amused grin lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Shit, King," the pale being gasped, his pace quickening even further, causing Ichigo's nose to bump roughly against white pubic hairs with each swift thrust. "Fuck, yer mouth feels so good," his hollow whined, his snowy brows scrunched in a pleasurable scowl.

Ichigo moaned, his dick hardening even more at the desperate, needy sounds coming from the albino. Grimmjow chuckled and went back to his task, licking a wet trail up the underside of Ichigo's dick before lowering his mouth to pale orange pubic hairs and swallowing. Ichigo rotated his hips, causing more friction and relishing the feel of the back of the Espada's throat.

"Mm," he moaned, his voice muffled by his hollow's thickening length. Ichigo could tell the pale being was on the verge of coming, so he reached up and massaged the hollow's balls and sure enough, his hollow threw his head back and cried out loudly, "Ahh! Shit!" his hips finally slowing as Ichigo's mouth was filled with his hot, salty essence.

Ichigo continued to suck, draining every last drop before swallowing and pulling back with a smug grin. His hollow was panting, his hand still glued to Ichigo's hair and his eyes still screwed shut. Ichigo was given the chance to feel his pelvis tighten as Grimmjow continued to deep-throat him. Without warning, Grimmjow pulled back, his ocean-blue eyes darkened and dangerous-looking as he sat back on his heels, "Time fer the main course, ne?" he rumbled, shrugging his short, white jacket from his shoulders.

Ichigo's hollow grinned as he lowered himself to the white sand and cocked his pale legs open. Ichigo was confused. _What did Grimmjow mean by the main course and why was his hollow laying like that?_ Suddenly, realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he stared lecherously at the pink entrance his hollow was presenting to him. Ichigo felt his mouth water as he climbed to all fours and settled himself between the hollow's legs, spreading the cheeks before him. He ran his tongue down his hollow's perineum and smiled when the pale spirit grunted, his hand shooting forward to gain purchase in Ichigo's hair once more.

Ichigo nibbled the left swell of his hollow's bottom before passing his tongue over the puckered hole, smiling again when it jumped. He tilted his copy's hips for better access and probed his entrance eagerly, groaning when a pale back was arched and equally pale legs tightened around his shoulders. Ichigo massaged and penetrated his hollow's tight passage as he reached a hand up and began stroking the slowly awakening length.

"Haah!" his hollow gasped, unable to form coherent words.

It was then that Ichigo realized Grimmjow sitting off to the side, stroking his own impressive erection. It was long, thick and thoroughly aroused, the veins standing out proudly. Ichigo tried not to be distracted by the sight and went back to preparing his hollow. He pulled away from the quivering hole and slipped the first three fingers of his right hand into his mouth, sucking and completely wetting them before withdrawing them and spreading his hollow's cheeks again.

Ichigo circled the tight entrance with his index finger before finally dipping it inside up to the first knuckle. His hollow sighed and lifted his hips, encouraging the action until Ichigo had his entire finger submerged into impossibly tight heat. He glanced up into those strange eyes, syrupy-brown locking with honey-gold as he drew his finger in and out. _Kami, it was fucking hot seeing his hollow so...submissive_.

Ichigo repeated the motions with his second and third fingers until he was thrusting all three fingers in and out of his hollow's greedy insides, making the most erotic and sticky sounds. His hollow had his head thrown back and one hand digging into the sand beside him while the other was buried in Ichigo's hair. _He didn't mind. It actually turned him the fuck on_.

"King, get on wit' it and fuck me already," his hollow snapped, golden irises ablaze.

A dark chuckle emanated from Ichigo's right and he peered out of the corner of his eye to see Grimmjow still jerking himself off as he avidly watched the show. Ichigo shrugged, his mind no longer concerned with who he was screwing around with. He rose to his knees and spit into his palm, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the unhygienic aspect of sex. He slathered the saliva over his rock-hard member and guided it to his hollow's lifted, enticing hole, willing himself not to get overexcited at being able to fuck the pale spirit. He pressed against his hollow's entrance and sunk deep, the albino gripping his hips and pulling him closer until he was fully seated.

All three males groaned, Ichigo leaning forward to engage his hollow in a deep kiss full of tongue and urgency. He pulled back and thrust forward deeply, his hollow yelping as his slender body jerked and tensed, "Umph!"

Ichigo grabbed his hollow's cheeks and spread them apart before increasing his pace, his balls meeting the albino's ass with barely audible slaps. Ichigo was in nirvana or damned near close to it. His hollow was so tight and hot, hugging his dick in a vice grip and making him want to pound into him with all the force of a battering ram.

_Which was precisely what he did_.

Ichigo spread his hollow's legs further apart and slammed into him with brutal force. Pale hands shot up to grasp his shoulders and dig black fingernails into his skin, probably drawing blood, but Ichigo didn't care. _It felt so fucking good and he never wanted to stop_. What were once barely audible slaps were now loud and forceful and he couldn't keep himself from grunting and panting like an injured animal.

His orgasm built and lifted his balls, so he quickened his pace, his lips pulled back into a snarl bred purely from ecstasy. Heat engulfed his entire body from the inside out, causing sweat to appear everywhere. _Shit, he was gonna come and the albino wasn't helping things with his continuous mutterings_, "Fuck, yeah, King. Ya like fuckin' me like this?" Ichigo whined and bit his bottom lip as he nodded.

_More. Just a little more_.

"Ya gonna come fer me, King?" his hollow whispered, pushing Ichigo over the edge, making him shoot his load with a loud howl as he pressed forward deeply one last time.

"Mm," Grimmjow hummed from the sideline, hand still tugging on his rigid length.

Ichigo was breathing like he was dying as he rode the waves of his orgasm, his dick throbbing and spasming uncontrollably. His hollow lay grinning up at him, his member still hard as a cinder block as he ran a hand through Ichigo's hair.

Before Ichigo could catch his breath all the way, he was yanked roughly to all fours, his spent erection sliding free from his hollow's abused hole. He glanced over his shoulder and went weak-kneed at the sight of a highly aroused Grimmjow, grinning at him as if he held the winning ticket to the million dollar lottery. His electric blue eyes glinted with hardly controlled lust as he situated himself behind Ichigo, wetting his fingers in his mouth as he did so.

"Yer turn, shinigami," he murmured, his deep voice a low, chilling rumble.

Grimmjow spread Ichigo wide open and traced the cleft of his ass with his moistened index finger, a lecherous gleam in his eyes. He teased the red head's hole before slowly pressing his finger inside, making Ichigo arch his back and cry out. _He needed some time to adjust. It had been a really long time since he'd been a bottom_. His hollow wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down for a searing kiss, his blue-black tongue whipping out to stroke and twine with his.

The kiss had successfully done its job of distracting him and soon he was pressing back against Grimmjow's long fingers, grunting and rolling his hips, trying to increase the amount of friction. Grimmjow hummed as he withdrew his fingers, making Ichigo scowl and issue a noise of protest. He broke the kiss with his hollow and let loose a deep, guttural growl when Grimmjow pushed against his entrance and began sliding past the sphincter. Ichigo ground his teeth together at the feeling of being penetrated, the slow burn and stretching of his tight canal as he was filled to the brim.

He'd been unconsciously holding his breath and once Grimmjow was fully seated, he let it go with a shaky whoosh. His body was wracked with tremors as he tried to adjust to the humongous girth splitting him open, but before he was able to, Grimmjow was moving, pulling back, then thrusting forward deeply and forcefully. Ichigo bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as his hands dug into the sand beneath him.

His hollow eased from under him and positioned himself on his knees, his thick length waving in Ichigo's face as if it were greeting him. Ichigo glanced up and locked eyes with his hollow, the unspoken request loud and clear. Swallowing the dull pain in his backside, he reached a hand up and gripped the base of his hollow's dick before slowly engulfing the head and taking as much of it into his mouth as he could.

Grimmjow kneed Ichigo's legs further apart and grunted out a single word, "Arch." Ichigo felt heat flood his groin as his dick hardened to epic proportions at the deep command. _Grimmjow's voice did nasty things to his libido_.

He arched his back as far as he could, pulling back from his hollow's damp erection, "Sit on your heels," he murmured and was glad that his hollow understood what he meant.

The albino lowered himself and leaned back on his heels, his hand shooting forward to grasp a fistful of Ichigo's hair as he tugged, reminding Ichigo of his previous activities. Ichigo grinned when he was able to lower himself to his elbows and still be able to suck his hollow off comfortably. His ass waved in the air and Grimmjow wasted no time gripping his hips and starting a fast, brutal pace that had Ichigo moaning loudly and wantonly.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, as well as the loud sounds of their pleasure, turned Ichigo on and had his blood roaring in his ears as it rushed through his system at light speed. His entire body tingled and was more sensitive than a clitoris as Grimmjow shoved him roughly towards his release. The bigger male reached around his hips and wrapped a large hand around his dick, stroking urgently as he pounded into him, grunting the whole while.

The harder and faster Grimmjow fucked him, the harder and faster he sucked his hollow's twitching erection. Ichigo turned his gaze upwards to peer at his hollow and narrowed his eyes in pleasure at the sight of the albino with his chin tucked into his chest as he stared down at Ichigo, his pale features screwed up in the best kind of rapture. His lips were curled back in a snarl and his pristine, white teeth were bared as his hips began moving with a mind of their own.

Ichigo cried out as his prostate was struck several times in rapid succession, but the noise was muffled by his hollow's fast-moving length. Grimmjow ran a hand up the middle of Ichigo's back and allowed his hand to rest on his shoulder, where he gripped and upped the amount of force of his thrusts. Ichigo just knew his blood was boiling and on the verge of bubbling through his ears and nose.

"So fuckin' tight, shinigami," Grimmjow growled, his hand giving a sharp tug to Ichigo's leaking dick.

That was all it took to have him howling around his hollow's shaft as he came hard enough to force a train from its tracks. His hollow followed right behind him, grabbing the back of Ichigo's head and forcing him down onto his member as his release was throbbed into the red head's mouth. Ichigo tried his best to suck all of it down as he rode out his orgasm, Grimmjow still slamming into him. His body jerked with each forceful thrust, until Grimmjow tensed and rammed into him one last time, his deep voice crying out and echoing in the sudden silence.

Ichigo slid bonelessly to the sand covered ground as his eyes slid shut, a thoroughly sated sleepiness washing over him. He heard his hollow chuckle, the watery voice amused as he threaded his fingers through Ichigo's sweat dampened hair, "Yer such a lightweight, King."

Ichigo wanted to give a biting retort, but he was too fucking tired to bother. Grimmjow rubbed a hand over his ass in an almost tender gesture as he slowly pulled himself free from Ichigo's now leaking hole, his deep voice chortling as well, "Thanks fer the fuck, shinigami," he commented.

Ichigo waved a hand carelessly as slumber threw a thick blanket over his senses.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Ichigo flew into a sitting position, throwing his covers from him as he stared wide-eyed into the dark of his room. All was quiet, the moon shining through his window and illuminating his bed. He glanced around again and ran a hand over his face. _He'd been dreaming?_ He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and sighed.

_That had been one hell of a dream_.

**So, this is first of several aspects for me. This is my first shot at canon and also my first try at a three-some. I don't really like them, but my friend Bettye does and since this is for her, I figured I could suck it up and take it like a man, LoL. **

**I hope I didn't epically fail at this, but if I did, I humbly apologize!**

**Reviews would be great!**


End file.
